1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security devices for windows and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved shield for preventing unauthorized opening of double hung windows and to tighten double hung windows when locked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great majority of double hung windows now in use are locked shut by means of a two part window lock comprised of a keeper, which is fastened to the lower inner edge of the upper sash, and a movable latch fastened to the upper edge of the lower sash. When the sashes are in their closed positions, the latch is turned to engage the keeper and thereby lock the window. While such locks are in common use they are subject to being jimmied open from the outside by the insertion of a thin blade or similar tool between the sashes. Older windows in particular are susceptible to this type of forced entry, the blade being used to disengage the latch from the keeper whereby the window may be raised without breaking the glass. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,546 and U.S. application Ser. No. 868,076, filed Jan. 9, 1978, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 249,017 and 249,018 there are disclosed devices for use with double hung windows to prevent such windows from being jimmied open from the outside.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in devices of the foregoing type.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for portecting double hung window locks against illegal opening and facilitating the installation of such systems.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device for quickly and easily tightning the sashes of a double hung window against the window frame to reduce drafts through the window.